


Waiting For Superman

by yourdilemma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Military, Voltron, War, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdilemma/pseuds/yourdilemma
Summary: He was drafted to go fight. She tried to join him, but he told her to stay and take care of their family. She's itching to be with him, but knows she must be patient. Waiting...waiting...waitingInspired by Daughtry's song





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend).



_"Allura, I know you want to...but you can't, all right?"_

_'Why not?! I am perfectly capable of fighting and I-"_

_He chuckled. "I know that you are. You're the strongest woman I know, emotionally and physically. But there are people who need you here. You can't just leave because of me."_

_"There are people who need you here, too," she replied quietly._ I know it's selfish and it's not his choice but...

_"You know I have to go. The draft says that-"_

_"Every male citizen above the age of 18 must be entered into the draft and will be called into service if needed," she finished. "I know, I know. I just...I wish you didn't have to go."_

_His smile was tender. "I wish I didn't, either. But hey, I'll be back before you know it."_

_She grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips to his. "Promise?"_

_She felt his lips curl into a smile against hers._

_"I promise."_

* * *

 

Allura swirled her spoon in her mug. She had finished her drink awhile ago and was just clanking the utensil against the sides of the cup.

Katie looked at her sympathetically and said nothing. She just picked up the teapot and refilled Allura's mug. Allura smiled at the other girl gratefully and took a sip. Katie's brother Matt was also drafted, around the same time as Shiro, so the two had become close and were a great comfort to each other.

Rover, Katie's dog, padded over and laid his head on Allura's lap. She gently patted his head as Katie went back to reading her book. 

They had peace for relatively 3 more minutes before Lance and Keith burst through the door, breathless. 

"Guys!" Lance panted.

'You won't believe what just happened!" Keith struggled out.

"So Keith just received a call-" Keith was Shiro's younger brother. 

"-Shiro's coming home!"

Allura almost dropped her mug. 

They got it sorted out as soon as the boys caught their breath. Shiro was coming home in a few days after losing an arm in combat. Everyone's eyes widened at that. Allura was glad he was coming home, but still...at the cost of a limb...

"He might be able to get a prosthetic, though," Katie said. She took off her reading glasses. "I know a guy."

At that moment, Allura remembered her brother. "Katie...I hope Matt comes home safely, too."

"Yeah." The other girl was quiet for a moment. "Eh, I'd rather have that nerd there in one piece. He'd be pretty useless to me without an arm or a leg."

It was a pretty awful joke, but Allura and the boys cracked smiles for her sake. 

_Shiro's coming home._

* * *

Allura honked loudly and multiple times at the slow traffic in front of them. "Move!" she commanded.

The cars still didn't move.

"Ugh!" She hit her head against the steering wheel in frustration. "Why the quiznak is everyone going to the airport at the same time?"

Katie placed her hand on the other's shoulder. "Allura, calm down. Rage-quitting won't make traffic go any faster."

"No, but it sure can help me!" Keith glared through the windshield. "Assholes-"

"Language!" Allura chastised.

Keith sunk in his seat while Lance chuckled. "Man, you sound like Shiro now." 

Allura sighed. "i can't help it, I guess. I just...wish we could GO FASTER!" She hit the dashboard angrily.

"Move it!" yelled Keith. "We've got my brother to pick up!"

"We need to get to a man minus an arm!" shouted Lance. "Ow!" He rubbed his head, where Keith had just cuffed him with his arm. 

"This is incredibly entertaining," Katie remarked, grinning toothily.

"Get along, you two," Allura said, ignoring the former's words.

"Yes, Shiro," Lance and Katie chorused, causing Allura to sigh again and Keith to snort.

* * *

They finally made it to the airport. Katie and Lance stayed with the car while Allura and Keith ran inside. They spotted an older gentleman in military apparel and approached him.

"Hello, sir. My name is Allura Altea and this is Keith Shirogane. We're here to receive Takashi Shirogane?"

The man looked at the clipboard in his hand and nodded. "Right this way." He led us to a line of veterans sitting on benches. They looked so...tired and almost all were injured or missing body parts of some sort. Allura smiled at them sympathetically while Keith's face was tightened with worry.

The three reached the end of the procession and Allura could have sworn her heart stopped.

_Shiro...?_

His hair was grayer and there was a white shock of hair hanging in front of his face.

He also now sported a long scar horizontally across his nose. 

...Oh. There was his missing arm. 

He looked up and his face broke into the biggest, brightest smile he'd ever seen. He stood quickly, the bandage around his right shoulder visible. 

"Takashi!" Keith ran up to his older brother and pulled him into a tight hug. Allura's heart nearly broke watching the brothers embrace. When they finally pulled away, Shiro's eyes met Allura's.

His gaze was steady and she felt hers become watery as she nearly fell onto him. His one arm tightened around her and held her close, keeping her from toppling both of them over. She breathed in. Shiro smelled just like home.

"You're here," she sobbed.

She could practically see his warm smile. "I'm here."

Allura raised her face up to his and kissed him passionately. 

They pulled away when they needed air, breathing heavily. "That's for all the nights I spent alone," Allura murmured. Shiro laughed and buried his face in her hair. 

"God, I missed you so much. Do you know what kept me going, though?"

"What?"

He pulled away slightly and nodded at his bag. "Look in the front pocket."

Still holding onto Shiro, she opened it and pulled out a small book...full of photos. Half of them were of her. The rest were of Keith and their friends. 

"You were my light, my strength," he whispered. "You were how I got through those nights and battles. You were how I stayed alive. I knew I had to keep fighting...for you."

She was crying as she kissed him again.

_"Allura...I may be missing an arm...but I'll be holding onto you even more tightly."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend that is going to a prestigious military academy for college. He'll be training to serve his country and I am really proud of him. I wish him the best along with the other men and women soldiers and soldiers-to-be.


End file.
